Of Him and Her
by Jislane35
Summary: Random drabbles of the famous duo taking action through a series of diverse scenarios, mostly AU ratings will change.


Drabble 1: OUR LITTLE SECRET FOR NOW…

Fluttering her eyes open she stares out into the horizon of the French windows and witnesses the warm and cool colors of twilight, hearing the endless honks and commotion from outside, admiring the high slopes and lights of the skyscraper buildings. It all feels so familiar to her, a sense of solitude from a rural pastime, a dream she silently prayed for in moments like this, but sadly those everlasting delusions vanish all too soon for her to grasp for once she wakes up she then has to focus on the cruelty of reality through a life of atrocity.

She knows she can't stay for long no matter how wonderful it felt to have reunited with _him_ just the other night. She instantly smiles at the all too familiar figure from behind wrap his long sinewy arm around her slim torso, pulling her body closer to his firm chest.

She runs her hand down his lightly muscled forearm and intertwines their hands together, his long smooth fingers are a contrast to her strong and calloused ones, gentle yet large enough to wrap around her own. His warm breath runs across her neck as she feels him nuzzle his nose against her jaw, while planting soft kisses from underneath.

"Mmmm good morning to you too sweetie," she moans turning her whole body around to face him, softly inhaling the crisp scent against his neck. Dark mahogany tousled hair covers the span of his forehead, she reaches up to swipe it to the side while playing with the short locks on the back of his neck, admiring the rosy colored hue of his supple bottom lip. Rising up to plant a gentle kiss upon it and across his pale cheek until she runs her tongue down his strong jaw and sucks on his earlobe. He groans and grins at her teasing as he runs his hand down the span of her back, kneading her ass from underneath the sheets.

"Wake up hero…Kitten wants to play some more," with a smirk on her face as she continues to run her tongue down his neck, to his rigid abdomen, all the way to the V shape of his hip bones trailing wet kisses across his waist. With a mix between a moan and a sigh he slowly opens his eyelids and looks down to see the cheeky little grin planted on her pretty face, with her locks of platinum blonde hair covering half of her perky breasts.

"Well, aren't we feeling a bit aroused at 5 in the morning," he says sliding up to reach for her arms as he drapes her on top of him, she gasps at the feel of his erection rubbing in between her wet folds, he moves his hand to her neck and brings her down to his lips.

Planting a chaste kiss on her doughy lips as she nibbles on his plump bottom one, he grazes his hot tongue slowly over her mouth causing her to part her lips and allow him to enter. With open mouthed kisses and tongues intertwined a crusader and a femme fatale explore the caverns of each other's mouths. She wraps her lips fully around his, deepening the kiss begins while massaging his tongue against her own, moaning inside her mouth he moves to trace his lips down her neck to her flushed chest, faintly licking the mounds of her soft breasts. "Ah honey yes," she sighs from above, feeling him go lower down her abdomen.

He lays back down and leans himself against his elbows, blushing at the sight of her kneeling before him from above with flushed cheeks and head bowed. She moans aloud as he lifts his head to trace soft pecks around the sensitive skin of her inner thigh leading a trail to lick across the opening of her folds and nimbly suck on the swollen nub; bringing both his index and middle finger in between her clit to rub and soon enter her opening, thrusting them in and out while adding a third finger in the process, biting his lip as he feels her shiver fervidly. She runs her hand through his mussed hair, riding his hand up and down, moaning excitedly as her walls close tightly around his strong lengthy fingers. Soon hastily crying out as they go deeper and soothingly caress that special spot of hers with a 'come hither' motion, her knees start to wobble as she feels an intense tingle in her lower abdominal region beginning to rise.

He ceases the motions of his tongue to look up at her earnestly, "You do realize that this is a prospect we'll eventually take the liability for?" he asks while raising his head a bit further to savor the glistening arousal from her engorged labia. "Yeees I know t-that, I…know what I'm getting myself into OOH Sheldon right there yes," she pants with a breathless sigh, letting out a cry of pleasure as he takes her entire clit into his mouth, willingly lapping up her juices.

Placing her hands behind her to raise her hips further into his mouth as she loses herself in the feeling of his active tongue. "OOOH oh baby p-please…I don't," she fails to finish as she feels her climax erupt and spread all the way down to her curled toes; gently moving his head away as her knees finally give out causing her to land across the bed.

Sheldon lifts himself up and crawls over to her side planting his hands next to her head, a smirk stretching across his lips as he gazes at the satisfied expression over her flushed face and breathy sighs while caressing a rosy cheek with one hand. "You don't know how gratifying it feels to know that I'm able to attempt such a hormonal response from your own being Kitten."

He sees her eyes slowly open, filled with lust and something else he can't seem to discern, he doesn't miss that mega-watt smile of hers that he's grown to adore she throws at him as he lowers his head to gently bite down on the crook of her neck. "I know I'll never ever grow tired of this between us Moonpie,"she grinned while wrapping her arms around his back.

But soon groans in disappointment as he leaves her neck all too soon, lifting his head back up with a glare on his face. "This has to be the one of many times I told you to refrain from using that pet name of mine, Penny." She simply smiles and shrugs her shoulders at the quirky man, combing her fingers through his bed hair and soothingly rubbing his tense shoulders.

Her eyebrows knit together as she presses her fingers more deeply into the rough muscles shortly pulling them back to her chest as she heard him groan in pain from her touch. "Remind me the next time we break into a suite to give you a real long massage with some special oil included would you? Cause you're in desperate need of one baby," she expressed with concern edged in her voice.

He scoffs while rolling his eyes, "With the never ending amount of criminals I put into place every week it's no wonder my muscles are never fully relaxed, if it's a commendable day I'm fortunate enough to gain at least six hours of sleep… including enough time for our nightly affairs," he adds with a lopsided grin.

Penny sweetly smiles back at him as she turns over to lie back on the bed, flat on her stomach with her arms crossed in front of her. Sheldon gives her one last kiss as he gets up from the queen sized bed to grab his blue and red spandex draped on top of the burgundy sofa from right across, while trying his best to smooth down his already untidy hair. She sadly stares at the small black and blues decorated across his firm back that soon disappear from her sight as they're instantly covered up by the detailed fabric of his two colored costume, showing her the image of a black spider instead.

She couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for the masked crusader and all the stress he put himself through over the years with his daily brawls and acrobatic stunts across the city of New York. If someone asked her what she'd desired most it'd be to get away from all the crime, gambles, monsters, and villainy that are constantly being broadcasted and be given the chance of eloping to the country side with the one man she's ever grown true feelings for. She'd never admit it to him though, afraid of adding more pressure to his life than he already has as of now.

Penny stops thinking for a moment and hums in content as Sheldon brushes soft kisses above her shoulders, "Come now Penny the guests from this suite may return any minute now and I must prepare a new set of prints for Mr. Jameson by tomorrow morning," he reminds her before pulling down the cobwebbed decorated mask over his head moving it into place to form over his chiseled face.

Standing at six foot two with his form fitting spider-like costume, he cranes his neck to the side placing his hands over his hips indicating his impatience to her sluggishness. She couldn't help but bite her lip at how damn good he looked with his slim muscles jutting out through the tight material, especially in some _other _areas she thought with a giggle.

He rolls his eyes from behind the white patched lenses of his red mask, "Penny as much as I wish to explore the rest of your sweeping physique we truly haven't got all evening."

With a pout she climbs out of bed and swiftly grabs both her leather cat suit and red thong from the night table hanging on top of the lamp. Bending all the way down to give him a good view of her ass she tucks in her leather footwear decorated with white fur along with her gloves and looks around for her mask.

"You may want to be more observant of where you carelessly throw your attire next time," she hears from behind while turning around to see him dangling said mask above her head. She smirks and grabs it from his gloved hands, placing it across her face as it covers the frame around her eyes.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and leans her body against his as he does the same, "It's not my fault your so yummy nummy." He shakes his head at her and she can instantly picture the irked look on his face, "You truly are a vixen…and yet I can't help but feel attached to you, hopefully one day we wouldn't have to hide from all of this chaos and be able to roam the world freely."

Her eyes cast down and she bites her lip in frustration, trying her damn hardest not to tear up in front of him as she ducks her head underneath his chin, hugging him as tight as possible.

"Yes, maybe someday Sheldon…just you and me, like the old days right?" she whimpered as Sheldon wraps one arm around her waist while the other gently runs through her long locks of hair, he knew that she hated to have him see her cry, especially when it came to saying goodbyes. Yet he smiled at the fact that he knew deep down she cared for him, that she'd want to see him again, but mostly because they both shared the same dream of never having to battle against their fears or hide their identity behind a mask, to live a life free of worry and responsibility back in rooms 4A and 4B.

"Hey now there's no need to shed tears Penny, for you know I'll always come back, I just need to know that one day you'll promise me the same," she quickly raises her head in surprise at what she just heard, he sees her pine green eyes filled with hope and mentally prays that she'd at least think before answering with an immediate response, he didn't wish for her to regret anything in the near future.

He then feels her place her hands on his fabric covered cheeks, "Oh stop overthinking things you whack-a-doodle, of course I would!" she responded with a smile, lifting half of his mask off to kiss his warm lips. Sheldon's a bit taken aback by her reaction but nonetheless returns the kiss, immersed with happiness of her patience with him.

She soon pulls away kissing his lips one last time, and walks over to open the widely stretched French windows to climb over the wide balcony. She looks down to see the crowded streets, intimidating buildings, and dark alleys that were just waiting to be explored through, turning her head to look at him one last time before they depart with nothing more than a night of pleasure and proposed futures.

"So…I'll see you around Spidey, just don't miss me too much alright?" she mentioned with a seductive gleam in her eye. Sheldon steps out and shoots a web-like stream from his wrist while jumping up to balance himself against the edge of the balcony as he scoffs at her teasing.

"Don't flatter yourself Kitten, and please do try to avoid any sort of controversy if you know what's good for you, I've chased you more than once already I don't wish to make a habit out of it…but yes we shall." And with that he swings off into the bright lights of the city, never taking her eyes off of him till he's merely a bouncing dot from the distance.

"I love you too…"

**A/N: FIRST TIME DOING A SHORT SMUT FIC SO ANY CRITICISM WOULD BE GREAT:) THIS IS OBVIOUSLY UNBETA'D SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN AND AS USUAL I OWN NOTHING.**


End file.
